


Give Me Just a Taste

by ohanotherday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles liked to imagine that if he were ever a werewolf, he would be marginally okay at it. However, he never imagined that if he were a werewolf, he would also be in a female body. Like literally, he never imagined being a girl with fangs and claws and…other things. Both he and Erica also couldn’t remember ever being so narcissistic, but would it really be so bad if they closed the gap between them and kissed maybe just once…or twice…or a few times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Just a Taste

Stiles woke up with a mouthful of dirt and a cramp in his leg. He shook it to get rid of the numb sensation, only to find it was lodged underneath something. A hand grabbed his waist, and Stiles shot his eyes open. “Mm, nhhgh.” Blonde hair blocked his vision, and he swatted at the hand squeezing him. The hand slid down his side, and Stiles yanked free of his captor’s hold.

As soon as he was free, he ran, not even bothering to pause when he heard someone—Boyd—yell, _“Erica!”_

Stiles was not prepared for this shit. He fell asleep safe and snug in his bed. Not in the forest. Not in the dirt. Not in a bed of twigs next to a big, warm, snuggly werewolf named Vernon Milton Boyd IV. Stiles shook his head, panicking when the blonde hair blocked his view again. It never felt this easy running, and Stiles was sure he had managed to put a huge distance between him and Boyd. Finally he stopped, yanking at the long hair now attached to his head. It was definitely less scary than the boobs and claws and the vagina now on his body.

He had to sit down to keep himself from wanting to kill something. Literally. He honestly wanted to kill something. Not ‘I am so mad I could hit something over the loss of my dick,’ but literally find some innocent creature and kill it. He didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what happened. He was totally in Erica’s body. He just couldn’t figure out _how_ it happened. Stiles plucked at his cotton shorts. They were way too short for his taste. But then again, Erica probably hadn’t expected anyone but Boyd to see them.

When Stiles calmed down, he headed toward his house—or at least where he thought his house was. His claws had retracted, but his face—Erica’s face—still felt strange. Those were definitely sideburns he was rocking. He couldn’t tell how long it took before he finally wandered into his backyard, but by that time his sideburns and face were feeling a lot more human. Stiles tilted his head. If he was in Erica’s body, Erica had to be in Stiles’ body. And the last time he had seen his body was in his own room.

Stiles glanced up at his window. Even if he was a temporary werewolf, there was no way he was making it up there after a morning like this. He walked toward the backdoor, panicking and ducking behind the hedge when he saw his dad. Yeah, there was no way he was going to explain why a teenage girl wearing a camisole and short shorts was in the sheriff’s backyard.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Stiles hissed. He crawled on all fours away from the kitchen window. He had broken into his own house millions of times. The only difference this time was that he was a girl. Who occasionally had sideburns and fangs and claws. No big deal.

The climb up was a lot easier with werewolf muscles to help him, and as soon as he was safe in his room, he checked to see if his body was there as well. It was, snoring in his bed.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered, still worried that his dad might’ve heard him climb up the side of the house. “Wake up.” He crawled onto the bed, hovering over his body before shaking it awake.

His body reached out to hit him, and Stiles held his own arm down. He was not going to be betrayed like that. When he saw his body’s eyes blink open, he glared at himself. “What are you doing with my body?” Whatever Erica had done, he was going to fix it right now. As soon as she told him. As soon as she stopped gaping at him and decided to use those vocal chords. Stiles shook his body a little more, trying to reign in the werewolf strength. He really would like his body returned in one piece.

“Huh?” Stiles’ actual body was barely moving, but then eyes widened and it was looking around. “Where’s Boyd?”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Stiles groaned, plopping down on his wretched body that apparently had an inclination to body swaps.

“Seriously! What the hell is going on?” Erica (because who else could it be?) started squirming around, and Stiles had to press a hand over her mouth.

“Shhh. Boyd is in the forest, you’re in my body, and my dad’s downstairs.”

Erica calmed down, and Stiles took his hand off of her mouth. “Stiles?”

“Who else would it be?” Stiles huffed before getting off of Erica and getting under the covers. Maybe the combined body heat of Erica and Boyd was enough out in the forest, but he was freezing in the scant amount of clothing. His toes seriously felt like they were going to fall off.

A thought that Stiles had been trying to ignore pushed itself to the forefront. “Did you and Boyd just have sex?” He scrunched his nose. “Is this body all sexed up?” Stiles sat up, wondering if he should change his sheets now or later.

“We didn’t do anything,” Erica growled. Stiles nodded, but he really didn’t believe her. Erica’s body was missing a lot of clothes. Like a bra. “We were just talking. And Isaac had been nearby.” She rolled her eyes. “Seriously, we were just camping.”

“Uh huh,” Stiles agreed, though he waved a hand over his now perky chest region.

“Shut up. It hurts sleeping in a bra.” Erica squinted at him as if this was all Stiles’ fault.

Stiles laid back in his bed, rubbing a hand over his lip. “You know, last night _I_ was in my room. And when I finally went to sleep, I was safe in my bed.” He paused. “I didn’t get involved in any weird supernatural shenanigans.” He shot an accusing glare at Erica. “So what were _you_ doing that caused us to switch bodies?” Raising an eyebrow, he waited for her to answer.

Erica glared at him, but eventually she just blushed. “We were just talking,” Erica repeated. She burrowed under the covers, partially hiding her face. “We haven’t even done anything. And Isaac was there, practically chaperoning,” she groaned.

“Oh?” Stiles glanced up at the ceiling. Well connecting on an emotional level and _then_ having sex probably did have some merits, Stiles supposed. He wouldn’t know, as he hadn’t had sex with anyone. Ever. He brought a hand up to scratch his neck. Maybe if he and Erica returned to the ‘campsite’ last night, they could figure out what had been responsible for the switcheroo.

“Stop that.”

A hand stilled Stiles’, and he paused from his thinking to see his now manicured fingers were scratching over a breast, friction hardening up the nipple. Stiles immediately jerked his hand away. He hadn’t meant to unintentionally grope his—Erica’s—body. It was an accident.

“Sorry!” He squeaked, drawing the covers up to his chin. When he glanced at Erica, she was staring at the ceiling. He decided the ceiling was definitely a great point of interest as well.

\---

When Erica fell asleep last night, she hadn’t expected to be woken up by her own body pinning her down and asking questions. That definitely was not something she had signed up for when she agreed to being a werewolf. But, at the same time, she had always wondered what it would be like to wake up in Stiles Stilinski’s bed. Full name necessary, because her crush had started long before she even had full on conversations with him. After the bite, her crush on Stiles had waned, but her hand repeatedly running over the new body she inhabited was resurfacing old memories.

However, while her fantasies had sometimes been either ‘out of body experiences,’ they were never literal ‘out of her entire body and into someone else’s.’ Sometimes she had fantasized about herself having sex with Stiles, other times—and after a discovery of POV porn when she was fifteen—she fantasized that she was the one with a dick, fucking up into Stiles or even into a more feminine body. But this? This experience right here? Yeah, she had never imagined this in her wildest dreams. This was downright scary. And the boner in her pants wasn’t really helping.

Her body, now being controlled by Stiles, looked at her. “Should we call Scott? Or Deaton? Or…someone?” Stiles shook his head. “This is so fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Erica gulped. This was definitely fucked up. Because she shouldn’t be getting hard from the sight of her own body in Stiles’ bed. Or from the sight of her elementary school crush possessing and touching her body. She was grateful that Stiles hadn’t figured out how to tell how aroused she was. They needed to get this fixed soon, _before_ any of the werewolves saw her sweating like this. They would never let her live it down.

“I think my dad just left.” Stiles wore a thoughtful expression, and Erica wondered if she always looked like that. “Yeah.” He smiled, looking absolutely delighted when he turned toward Erica.

Erica squirmed further underneath the covers when Stiles frowned. It was like she was being judged by herself.

“Are you okay?” Stiles pressed a cool hand along Erica’s forehead, wiping away sweat and brushing the short hair back. “You’re not getting sick because of the whole switch, are you?”

Stiles looked genuinely concerned, and when he started sniffing, Erica would’ve laughed and teased him if she wasn’t so terrified that he would figure out the truth. His eyes narrowed on her lips, and as if being pulled in by a magnet, he moved toward her. In an instant, he blinked, quickly pulling away and sitting up straight. Stiles pushed the blonde hair back as he blinked straight ahead.

“Technically I’m a brand new werewolf, right?”

“Yeah,” Erica muttered.

“And werewolves have a lot of urges, huh?” He briefly glanced at Erica before looking back at the wall, not waiting for her to answer. “It’s a thing. Resorting to all those base urges of fight, flight, or…fuck,” Stiles gulped.

Erica forgot about the boner in her pajamas and sat up. “It’s not like werewolves are animals,” she snapped.

When Stiles looked back at her, his eyes were yellow, and his face had shifted. Erica winced, but she rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Think of your anchor,” she urged, because Stiles must’ve already thought’ve one. There was no way he got all the way to his house from the middle of the forest without one.

As soon as Stiles was shifted back to human, he sort of whimpered, and Erica couldn’t help but scoop him up into her arms. It was like she was basically hugging herself, but she had already been thinking about having sex with herself, so this definitely wasn’t as weird.

“This is going to sound seriously fucked up, but I really want to have sex with you right now,” Stiles mumbled into Erica’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

Stiles pulled back. “Okay this is fucked up, or okay you want to have sex?”

“Both,” Erica replied. She smirked, though she wasn’t sure how it would look on Stiles’ face.

“Yeah.” Stiles slouched, sitting criss-cross on the bed. “That would be like masturbation or selfcest or something,” he murmured.

“Or something,” Erica laughed. She still hadn’t forgotten about the boner. And she hadn’t forgotten about Boyd either. But she wasn’t even really dating Boyd. Before the alpha pack arrived in Beacon Hills, they had started up a relationship, but afterward, they simply stayed close with each other because of the trauma they both experienced. Technically, this wouldn’t even count as cheating. And Boyd hadn’t even tried following her when Stiles woke up in her body and ran. Erica shook her head. She was really making awful choices today.

She lightly grabbed Stiles’ ankle. “But we could,” she smiled.

“Could…?” Stiles squinted his eyes at her, making it seem like Erica was accusing herself of something strange, which she was.

“Could have sex.” She gripped Stiles’ waist, smiling at the feel of it, and pulled him into her lap. She had only remembered halfway through that she didn’t have werewolf strength to help, and smiled when she realized that Stiles must’ve been helping her along. Clearly he was definitely okay with this too.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Erica agreed.

It was the only confirmation that Stiles needed apparently, because he pressed his lips against Erica’s hard, slightly opening them to let her tongue in. It was strange kissing herself, but when Stiles pulled away, she frowned. Except Stiles was pulling off his shirt, discarding the camisole and wrapping his arms around Erica’s neck before kissing her again. Erica was slightly annoyed at the fact that he wasn’t even giving her a chance at modesty, but he pulled off her shirt as well, rubbing his breasts against her chest as soon as he could. Erica couldn’t help herself from squeezing them. She always thought they should be appreciated more often by people. They were perfect. Stiles gripped a hand over hers, getting her to squeeze them even tighter.

Erica pulled back, realizing she was going to come any second, and she didn’t want to do that. She tried calming herself down, but Stiles followed her, grinding down as he tried to kiss her again.

“Wait,” Erica ordered. She pushed Stiles back. “Do you have condoms?”

Stiles blinked before looking in about five different directions. “Yeah…?” He frowned at her. “Oh!” He laughed as he crawled off of her, arching his back as he opened a drawer built into the head frame of his bed. When he grabbed a condom, he sat down and handed it to Erica.

She stared at the condom. This part required her to take off her pajamas and boxers and look at the cock attached to Stiles’ body. And touch it. And she really didn’t think she could handle any of that without blushing like an idiot.

“Want me to do it?”

Erica looked up at Stiles. “Do you even know how?” She attempted a condescending smirk while Stiles stared at her.

“Do _you_?” Stiles grinned and grabbed the condom out of her hands. “I’ll do it.” He waved a hand before he ripped open the wrapper. “Just take off those clothes.”

Erica tried to groan as if Stiles was being deeply annoying, but she liked the demanding attitude. She laid back, squirming as she pushed the pajamas and boxers off. Before she could even get them past her knees, Stiles leaned over. He lightly gripped the bottom of the base of her cock, squeezing it before licking a bit of the precum. He made a face, but it didn’t stop him from continuing. Erica felt like she was going to burst at any second, but Stiles just squeezed tighter before pulling away.

“You know, technically you’re giving yourself your first blowjob,” Erica teased, smirking when Stiles glared at her.

“And you’re enjoying it,” Stiles quipped before wrapping his lips around the head.

When Stiles finally stopped sucking, he pulled the condom out of the wrapper, placing it neatly onto Erica’s cock. While Erica kicked off the pajamas and boxers, Stiles wriggled his way out of his shorts and underwear. As soon as he was naked, he climbed back into bed. Before he could climb on top of Erica, however, she pushed him down, guiding her fingers into him. Stiles initially jerked away, not expecting the sensation, but he let her continue, grinding against her occasionally.

Erica had to squeeze the base of her cock throughout it, worrying that she was about come at any second, and she didn’t know if Stiles had a fast recovery time. In fact, she didn’t know anything about Stiles’ body. As soon as Erica paused for too long, Stiles sat up and climbed on top of her, angling her cock and guiding it into him. At first, Erica held onto the base of it, pressing her thumb up and rubbing Stiles every time he grinded down, but eventually she had to let it go, and Stiles—putting all that werewolf strength to good use—pinned her down as he rode her. It didn’t take Erica long to come after that, but she helped Stiles reach an orgasm as well, realizing that she knew what her body liked better than Stiles ever would.

Afterward, Stiles laid down next to Erica, legs wobbly and the endorphins making him smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Stiles frowned when he shivered, rolling closer toward Erica. “We should’ve done this under the covers.”

“No,” she said firmly. “Not in a million years would I think ‘under the covers’ would be a better idea.”

Stiles grimaced before grabbing the edge of the blankets and rolling on top of her. “You’re like really cold. How is your body so cold?” He frowned even as he rolled away and urged Erica to follow him under the covers. He groaned as he burrowed his head into the pillows. “And we still don’t know what happened!” Stiles pulled Erica closer to him. “And now I feel bad for always making fun of Scott’s desire to be near Allison.” He wrapped an arm around Erica’s waist. “It’s like I need human contact to survive,” he moaned.

“Well,” Erica reasoned as she carded a hand through blonde hair, “even humans are pack animals.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her before smirking. “Okay,” he nodded, “Thank you, Ms. Reyes, for that insight.” He burrowed his head into Erica’s chest, closing his eyes before saying, “We can figure out what happened later, yeah?”

Erica didn’t answer, but she closed her eyes as well. They would definitely need to figure out what just happened. Like why she thought the best person to have sex with for the first time would be herself. Or why Stiles even agreed. Did he even like her, or was he just as intrigued by the possibility of having sex with himself? Erica groaned. If this had simply come down to some werewolf/base instinct bullshit, she was going to be in so much trouble. _So much freaking trouble._ She paused when Stiles harrumphed. Okay, yeah, they could figure all that out later.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [“A Girl Like You” Edwyn Collins](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUmVj-zA3vU). Also, I think I’m slowly losing my sanity because of this fic. I’ve just been thinking about how hot Boyd/Stiles would be, and then the other day I woke up thinking, “I wish Erica had a dick. But just temporarily. I still want it to be her, but just now she temporarily has a dick. And occasionally uses that dick with Boyd and Stiles.” And then I couldn’t get rid of the idea of body swaps and threesomes and a little fluff, so I wrote it all out.


End file.
